The Best Part of Five Seconds
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Ryo had lost Fubuki once and now might lose him again. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set at the beginning of episode 41, because I realised that I hadn't done anything with the 'hug' scene. Mostly because I wasn't too bothered about it, but it seemed like a nice way to wrap things up. And yay, that's the challenge completed. Now to rest up before moving onto other stories.

---

It wasn't as if Fubuki hadn't been back for a short while already. Despite not having actually woken up, it had been at least a few days since Juudai had defeated Darkness, leaving them with this unconscious body of Asuka's brother.

Though even the shock of seeing him again for the first time hadn't scared Ryo nearly as much as tonight had done.

They were all cautious about the Seven Stars turning up, and all trying to look out for each other for when that happened. So when Asuka hadn't shown up at the lighthouse at the usual time Ryo went straight for the hospital ward where Fubuki had been. If she was anywhere she'd be there, and he'd sooner face Camilla again than have anything happen to either of the Tenjoin siblings.

As he got to the door it seemed Chronos was already there, and soon after him Juudai's group came up behind them both. For so many people to be there just on a chance something must be very wrong…

He had a gut feeling as the door was pushed open, and sure enough the first thing the boys' eyes were greeted with as they looked inside was Fubuki's outstretched body lying on the floor next to his bed.

And in that moment everything seemed to stop.

He'd lost Fubuki for the most of two years, not knowing if he was dead or alive, only to eventually find a shell that seemed to have no memories of the past. But even that had been something. If Fubuki was truly dead now then… No, he couldn't stand losing him again after being given a small amount of false hope.

Before he'd even realised he was doing it, Ryo was crouched down on the floor holding the body, pulling him up so he could check that he wasn't… wasn't dead.

The others all crowded around and it seemed like an eternity before those eyes pulled themselves open. Fubuki was sweating wildly and in obvious pain, but at least he was alive. Ryo allowed himself to hold his form tighter momentarily.

Before they could bombard him with questions about what had happened, Fubuki uttered a single word.

"…Ti…tan…"

Titan. The man who had kidnapped Asuka before. It could only mean that the same thing had happened again.

They all knew what they had to do now, though Shou looked doubtful about taking Fubuki with them.

"He's too ill, he'll only hurt himself further if we bring him with us," he said, as Ryo helped Fubuki onto his feet.

Fubuki himself said no more, perhaps the effort of that single word had been too much for him, so Ryo spoke up in his place.

"He won't rest until he's seen Asuka safe. He's only been awake for a few minutes and in that time he saw his sister get kidnapped and told us who took her. Nothing we can do will stop him coming, and if we try to prevent him then we could be hurting him further."

There was no need for Fubuki to tell Ryo any of that because he knew it was true. That was how he had felt himself upon seeing Fubuki lying there on the ground, like nothing else mattered except finding out if Fubuki was all right. Now nothing else mattered to Fubuki except finding Asuka.

Realising there was no time to argue Hayato and Juudai took him from Ryo, each slipping one of Fubuki's arms over their shoulders to help him walk faster.

Ryo allowed this. He felt Fubuki being moved away from him and the moment was gone. In a sort of reflective daze he realised that holding Fubuki close to him on the floor probably hadn't lasted more than five seconds. Though they had to be the longest five seconds of his life.

As they all left the room, heading towards the place where they thought Titan might have taken Asuka, Ryo thought that he would never allow for his beloved friend to be lost again.

He would see both brother and sister through to the end of this year and make sure of it.


End file.
